Finally
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Sulley is sent to the hospital for very minor wounds caused by Randall during their scuffle, He receives a visitor and an unexpected surprise he had been waiting years for. Happens directly after MI. Sulley/Johnny, Fluff.


All Sulley could hear was a low, gentle beeping. Why they felt the need to hook him up to a heart monitor was a mystery to him, After all the only wounds he had taken from his spiff with the now banished Randall Bogg's was a red and bruised throat from the strangling. He had experienced worse wounds, like the time he fell off a tire swing and broke his leg by the creek, but that was many years ago.

He kept his eyes shut, he wasn't really sleepy, just very bored. He thought maybe he could waste time by sleeping. That is, until the room erupted with more noise then before.

In stormed Johnny, his… sort of boyfriend, it was complicated. Sulley sat up instantly upon seeing him surrounded by two nurses, telling him he had to leave due to not having any known family or relationship ties.

"Sir, if you do not leave the room this instant we will have security escort you out" She said in a surprisingly civil tone, which was far from how Johnny was action.

"N-no! Jenny, its okay, I know him" Sulley cleared up. Of course they would not let Johnny in, no one knew about them, there were no papers, no evidence of their time together, not even photos on fearbook. If there was one thing Johnny was better at then scaring, it would be hiding his tracks.

Jenny looked to Johnny then back to James as if to say 'hes your problem now', Sulley chuckled at her subtle remark as she left with the other nurse. "Thanks girls" James called as the door swung shut, he was making good of his time in bed, already he had made a few friends in an entirely different career field then his.

Johnny walked over to the bed side and took Jame's hand, Sulley was a little surprised by that, sure there was no one here, but Johnny was also paranoid about camera's, but didn't even bother checking for them this time. "What happen? You had me worried sick!" He kissed the blue monsters knuckles. Sulley liked this, Johnny's affection, he never really saw this side of him.

"…it's..just been a long night.. some things about the company were undercovered" Sulley sighed, he would have told Johnny the whole story, about Boo, Randall, the two faced CEO and scream extractor, he really wanted to, but like most monsters his boyfriend had a human predigest, The Worthington's were particularly hateful of humans.

"I heard.." Johnny said looking down sadly "I'm sorry..but don't worry, I can get you a position at Fear co easy!" He said with enthusiasm "You'll just have to deal with being second best there" Johnny winked

Sulley chuckled "In your dreams, I was this close to breaking that record, one more day and you'd have seen my trophy" Sulley joked back "…but I can't accept your offer.."

Johnny crocked his brows "Why? You're not quitting scaring are you.."

"…not exactly.." Sulley gulped, he couldn't scare anymore, but he had a theory that could bring MI back to the top.

"You must have bumped your head pretty hard" Johnny commented with a bit of a frown "are you going to be ok?" He asked with a both hopeful, and fearful look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I don't even know why they bothered taking me here, for lawsuit reasons I think" He mused a bit, rubbing his thumb on Johnny's hand "Thanks for coming to see me, I've been getting bored" He chuckled

"Well.. it wasn't easy, I wish you would have called. I had to hear about your hospitalization from Javier.. I thought..it might have been serious" He admitted with a tone that broke Sulley's heart.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just been a really long two days, I should have made time to call"

"James, I know its been years to long, but I think I want to come out of the closet" Johnny said shakily, Sulley's eyes went wide, he had been waiting 6 long years to hear that, he couldn't contain his smile.

"If it had been serious.. I wouldn't have been able to be beside you or support you. I was the last person informed about the accident, when I should have been first" His eyes looked shiny, Sulley could not contain himself, he pulled the bull horned monster into a tight embrace "Finally" He whispered, Now he didn't have to lie to Mike about spending the night 'working out' or deleting online dating accounts from his parents, he could tell the world about his love for Johnny, and he just might do that.


End file.
